Project Domestic Preservation
Project Domestic Preservation is a public project commissioned by the Government of the Allied States in August of 2010. The project involves a private contractor, in this case, GeneTas Industries, which will begin constructing large underground bunkers in every city exceeding the population of 200,000 in the Allied States. Citizens will then have the opportunity to buy a space for themselves and their families inside these bunkers in the event that a nuclear holocaust should take place. Overview The Allied States Government issued a request for proposal building protective bunkers for "preservation of humankind," in the event that a nuclear holocaust should take place, utilizing public funding. GeneTas Industries, as well as the Clark-Kentz Corporation, and Sharp Technologies formed a consortium led by GeneTas, was the successful bidder for the project, and will be the contractor for the project. GeneTas will do most of the construction work, while the Clark-Kentz Corporation will be looking at future needs, such as if the bunkers will have enough food, and how they will not run out of basic stock, and possible ways to produce some food and water locally. Sharp Technologies will mainly be doing the bunker's communication and computer systems, as well as most of the other technological aspects. True purpose ###NOT KNOWN BY THE PUBLIC### GeneTas and Clark-Kentz struck their own contract with the Government of the Allied States. The Government's true intention is to conduct a series of experiments on the bunkers' inhabitants to gauge how well they can survive in hazardous or stressful conditions, in order to determine the survivability of humanity in various environments. Among these experiments, the Government wants to know how people will react when a single song, loops over and over on the bunker's entertainment system indefinitely. Another thing to be determined is the reaction of the inhabitants would do in a situation where the leadership of the bunker were to die or become otherwise incapacitated. Bunkers List of bunkers Other bunkers pending... Bunker layout and overview Bunker overview These Bunkers are some of the most expensive construction projects ever taken on by the Government of the Allied States, with extra funding from the Shadow Government for the more clandestine purposes. The Bunkers will be located all around the Allied States, and other countries who buy the idea from the government. Each Bunker will receive a "Bunker Commander", and a "Bunker Council". The Bunker Commander will be the main governing figure, like the president of a country. The Bunker Council will be there to make sure the commander doesn't overstep his/her limits but making unfair and premature decisions, the council will be like the congress of a country. Each Bunker will have a small security detail of between 10 and 100 security guards, which will be the main policing/law enforcement group within each Bunker. Security guards can only be elected by the Bunker Commander and Bunker Council. At the age 15, each bunker citizen will undergo an aptitude test in the Bunker's school, to determine the role they will play in the Bunker from the age of 17. After the aptitude test, the teenagers will be receiving education at school which is connected to the rile they will play. For example, if the aptitude test says the citizen will become a repairman, the school will teach them how to do the job for two years straight. At the age of 65, citizens are free to retire. The Main Bunker will control most of the other Bunkers completely. The main entrance to a Bunker may not be opened or closed until permission is given by the Main Bunker. Bunker size varies from Bunker to Bunker, depending on its purpose and capacity. Bunker layout Each Bunker must have at least one of the following: *Spacious Entrance Room *Large Gathering Area *Water Purifying Facility *Electricity Reactor Facility *Large Storage Area *Large Living Quarters **Rooms Big Enough To House At Least 3 People **Public Toilet Areas *Command Center **Communication Room **Operation Room **Bunker Commander Office **Bunker Council Meeting Hall *Security Office ** Armory *Small Jail *School Facility *Clinic *Entertainment Rooms (varies from Bunker to Bunker) *Large Safe Room (for when all else fails) *General Office Area See also *Kansan Wasteland *Allied States *GeneTas Industries Category:Allied States of America